In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is loose fill insulation. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, loose fill insulation is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Loose fill insulation is usually applied to buildings by blowing the insulation into an insulation cavity, such as a wall cavity or an attic of a building. Typically loose fill insulation is made of glass fibers although other insulation materials such as rock wool, other mineral fibers, organic fibers, polymer fibers, inorganic material, cellulose fibers and a mixture of the aforementioned materials can be used.
Fiberglass loose fill insulation, commonly referred to as blowing wool, is typically compressed and packaged in bags for transport from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. Typically the bags are made of polypropylene or other suitable material. During the packaging of the blowing wool, it is placed under compression for storage and transportation efficiencies. Typically, the blowing wool is packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1. The distribution of blowing wool into an insulation cavity typically uses a blowing wool distribution machine that feeds the blowing wool pneumatically through a distribution hose. Blowing insulation distribution machines typically have a large chute or hopper for containing and feeding the blowing insulation after the bag is opened and the blowing insulation is allowed to expand.
It would be advantageous if blowing insulation machines could be improved to make them safer and easier to use.